I never saw it coming
by Meiriona
Summary: A visit from a former mentor leaves two Titans questioning their emotions. shounen ai, hints at robstar. What happens when the rest of the world learns of it? On Hiatus.
1. Well finally

Buahahahaha, Mei has written slash! self beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. One shot? or should I multi chapter it?

* * *

"Roy, would you at least meet the girl before you say no?" 

Roy Harper stormed out of Titans tower, Ollie close on his heels. "No! You don't run my life, Ollie. I am not this little boy you can order around."  
His guardian opened his mouth to speak, but the redhead cut him off, whirling around. "I don't care how 'nice' she is, I'm not going, got it?"

Garth had just gone out for some milk, thinking it would be a nice day, Roy seeing his old mentor and catching up.  
Instead his teammate was ranting like a maniac, and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a defined twitch of a vein in his forehead.  
"Uhm…" Garth started, this wasn't exactly a scene he wanted to be a part of. Roy was enough of a pain in the ass when he was in a good mood.

Roy turned to him, and from the look he received, he was up to no good. Before he could voice these thoughts,  
the young archer had his arms around the Atlantean's neck. There was no way to disguise the shock, of course,  
but Ollie was so caught up in his own that it hardly mattered.

"Mmm, you've met Garth, haven't you Ollie?"

The wide eyed man nodded, Garth could almost see the statements cutting off before half a syllable entered his mind.  
What in the world was Roy up to with this? Nothing good, that was for sure. My god, he was _nuzzling_ him!  
This was, just, wrong, even for Roy. So why was it that he made no protest? Garth tried to convince himself that whatever this was,  
Roy would explain it. _'And it better be good...'_

"Well you see, I'd love to take time off so you can play matchmaker, but right now there's other,  
more important things in my life" Roy leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Play along, or you're dead.  
Now act like I said something cute." What the hell, how would **he** know how to act after someone said something cute,  
and a GUY no less. Well, how would Bee react if she walked in on this? That brought a slightly embarrassed smile,  
which he hoped was appropriate.

"What, so Roy, you mean to say that he" Ollie's head jerked to indicate Garth. "Means so much to you  
that would won't come and see your own family? Mia really did want meet you, you know."

"That's the whole of it. Now, I'm sure you have to get back to Dinah, right?"

"You're still a stubborn kid, Roy."

Roy clutched at Garth possessively until Green Arrow was well out of sight, then released him with a sigh.  
"Thanks. He was trying to get me to 'train' his new sidekick, AKA date her. The girl is not, well, I wouldn't spend time with her  
. Plus, geez, he's replacing me with a girl? I'm not getting near that situation, even if it means I have to pull _that_ little stunt again."  
The Atlantean stood open mouthed, what in the world had possessed Roy to do such a thing.  
"Hey, gill head, no cutting remark, no slap in the face? Ah, so you _did_ like it then."

Garth jumped, outraged at the thought of it, and at the nagging little voice in his head that agreed with the statement.  
Shaking his head, he decided he'd better get the food inside before it went bad.

"Gees Aqualad, you're as red as a beet." Bee noted as he went to put the milk away. "What happened, some fan-girl try to jump ya?"  
She commented slyly. Internally, he wished that was what had happened. That would be less confusing.

"I'm gonna take a swim…" He muttered, doing just that.

"What has him so upset…?" Bee murmured aloud, just as Speedy came in. He looked pleased with himself, which, as anyone knew,  
meant someone was feeling just the opposite.

"Hey, where'd gill-head run off to, we never finished our conversation." That pleased look on his face, and the tone of pure mirth,  
Karen would have sworn he'd just gotten laid.

"Taking a swim, he said. He was seriously embarrassed about something, and I think his breathing was out of whack.  
What did you do?" Hands on her hips, she looked the archer directly in the eye, being leader came in handy for this type of situation.  
The redhead paled, muttered a few curses under his breath and ran for his room.

How he let that happen? Roy was beating on his pillow, feathers already coming lose. Karen would be upset, this was the third this week.  
Why did he make that into a game, why did he have to tease? 'I am an idiot, now anything I say he'll think is me making fun of him.  
God, I should just have told him. Stupid, stupid, **stupid**.'

Pillow now a mangled mess, he fell onto the bed, clenching his eyes closed. He'd ruined everything. Now he'd either have to keep playing  
like nothing happened, never able to say anything, or go lay himself out for ridicule. He couldn't take that, the taunts, the intentional teases.  
As if it wasn't bad enough when they fought together, him glistening with ocean water, yelling back about the idiocy, and how could he have  
missed that shot. Oh, man. Don't think about that now Roy. Lets just go watch some TV and ignore it, numb myself. Right.

'How, he's, no, it's **Roy **I'm talking about, he must be just doing that for the effect it had on Green Arrow. That's it, right? He can't possibly think.  
Good. Right, just an act.' Now on his third lap around the bay, Aqualad should have felt relieved at that conclusion. It wasn't anything serious,  
just another game. 'Then why do I feel so hurt when I think that… it's not like I think of him that way. I mean, we're always fighting, and he's  
always acting like he's so cool, so suave.' Darting around a large rock and through a school of fish, Garth made his way back  
towards the tower. 'Strutting around the tower with that grin, stopping to worry about his hair all the time, making sure each lock framed  
that gorgeous face perfectly. Wait a second, did I just….. DAMNIT! This isn't helping. I need to stop thinking about this.  
Television, that should keep my brain occupied long enough'

Back in the living room, Roy was upside down on the couch, flipping channels aimlessly. When Garth slipped into the room and took a  
seat in the overstuffed armchair, he barely looked up. A few minutes of silence passed before the agitated sigh escaped him.  
"Pick a channel, Roy, you can't just keep giving me half a glance so I can't even tell if I like the program before you move on."

"Maybe that's cause I don't want to find out you don't like something that I do. Just another lose/lose situation there."  
The words were out before he realized what he was really referring to.

"All right Harper." The Atlantean slid off the chair and onto the floor in front of the couch. There was only two feet between them now.  
"Why don't I tell you something I like, and, if you don't, that's fine." He knew this was beyond TV now, this was in the realm of 'the good of the team.'

"Er, ok then" Roy wondered if he should sit up, instead of keeping his feet on the back of the couch, sprawled out like, well, he didn't know what.

"I like knowing that no matter how serious a mission is, you're there to screw it up and still get us out in the end."

Roy sat up then, looking playfully offended. "Wait now, _I_ am the one who screws it up? Somehow I don't think so.  
Half the time it's your fan-girls who ruin everything."

"Yours aren't any better, you know. 'Speedy, I love you, please sleep with me.' Do they actually think that would work?"

Ok, deep breath, here goes, perfect opening for you Roy, don't let it get away. "Well, if it were the right person, it very well might.  
But then, they would have to actually be interested in more than that."

"Harper, in a serious relationship? Alert the media. You have this right person picked out then? Anyone I know?"  
Garth tried not to let the hint of sorrow show through. Right, it was just a game, it seemed. A game he'd lost.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure they care back, and it's starting to effect my perfect aim." Thats right Roy, defend with a joke  
"They'd have to be pretty accepting though, and though they definitely are, I'm not sure if that extends far enough."

Roy was now on the floor as well, toying with his mask in one hand, chewing on his lip. Garth gave an internal sigh  
and put his arm around his friend, trying to comfort him without showing his disappointment.  
"Very little I can think of would stop someone from caring for you. Sure, you're a hothead show off,  
but that's what I love about you." I, no, we, we, he was supposed to be talking about the team, not his own crazed hormones.  
Great, now the cats out of the bag. Maybe Arthur would take him back, he couldn't stay here now, not after his emotions spilled everywhere.

Roy was in a state of slight shock. Did he really just say that? Was it possible? "Garth…" Not gill-head, not fish stick, not water boy.  
"You mean that?" The arm around his shoulders, it felt so right. His own moved to wrap around the smaller boys waist before he could think.  
The pure joy in his violet eyes, those eyes that has been the reason he was left for dead,was answer enough for Roy. He meant it.

"Well finally! Honestly, you guys were almost as bad as Dick and Kori , but at least you admit it, unlike the afraid to make the first move couple."  
Both jumped, trying to stand up and gesture defensively at the same time, only to fall into a heap of limbs as Bumblebee snickered.  
"I never saw it coming, really, at least, not until today. But I guess neither did you, huh? Oh don't start that Speedy, kiss him already, I think it's adorable!"  
Both blushing fiercely, Speedy wrapped his arms around Aqualad, and gave a short, chaste kiss. They sat down on the couch, fingers laced together.  
With a laugh, Bumblebee threw herself down beside them, taking up the rest of the couch. "We can get to sound-proofing your room, Aqualad;  
have it done in a few hours." The two glared daggers at her, but neither spoke.

A moment later the terror twins raced in, saw the boys together, did a double take, stammered a few lines in Spanish,  
and then said something Bumblebee translated to be "Wait until Robin hears about this" before speeding off again.  
A quick glance between the three and they darted off in opposite directions. No one wanted to be there when Robin called,  
the boys hadn't even worked up a defense against Beast Boy's inevitable jokes yet.

* * *

Ah, my slash SUCKS. 

One shot or continue?


	2. Emergencia!

Mei is back and still writing slash! I'm taking a bit of a break from my Jinx fic, which is currently working through season two. I felt a post season five situation would be the most fun way to begin my journey into the wonderful world of the shounen ai author. I look to the example of the LOVELY Clamp artists and the mangaka of such series as Gravitation.

* * *

"Señor Robin! Emergencia!"

It seemed there was never a quiet day in Titans tower. You would think with the Brotherhood of Evil gone, there would finally be some rest. Instead, Mas and Menos came racing in on what had been a good lunch. The twins looked panicked beyond anything Robin had seen. Jumping to his feet, food forgotten, he started interrogating them. "What? What happened? Whats the energency?"

"Señor Speedy!"

"Y Señor Aqualad!"

Cyborg groaned. In the short time he'd spent with Titans East, those two had fought like cats and dogs. It somehow seemed expected that they'd be trying to kill each other. He should have planned for this, really, in case Bumblebee got in over her head. "Aw jeez, what have those two done to each other this time? Do we need to get Raven over there to patch them up?"

Mas shook his head, eyes wide. "No, eran..."

"llevar a cabo las manos" Menos whispered, giving a little shudder.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What did they say?"

Cyborg took a moment to translate, blinked, retranslated to make sure he had heard right, and...

THUNK.

Beast Boy had to get a jack so as to pick Cyborg's jaw off the floor. "What, what is it buddy? What did they do to each other?" Beast Boy had a slight, ok, more than slight, desire to see those two after a fight against each other. It would just be so priceless, actually, the fight itself would have been better, he could sell tickets!

"They...I don't believe this... they were..." Cy's human eye glazed over, and his body began to sway.

Robin arched a masked eyebrow and looked questioningly to Raven, who shrugged. Starfire meanwhile, was using a sort of sign language to communicate with the twins, knowing limited Spanish that was enough to understand some of it.

A few minutes later, a squeal that could shatter glass erupted. "How **wonderful**! Speedy and Aqualad have overcome their differences and engaged in the holding of hands!"

It took a moment for everyone to digest that. Stunned stares all around the room, when Cyborg nodded to confirm Starfire's translation was correct, Raven sweat-dropped and took a seat on the couch. First to regain his voice, Beast Boy was almost hysterical.

"DUUUUUDE! You mean they're, those two, I mean, they're G-"

A tendril of dark energy clasped around his mouth before he could finish his line. Starfire was confused, why is it such a shocking thing they were getting along? Yes, they did fight often, but it wasn't a harsh fighting, much like that Raven and Beast Boy engaged in when Raven was not truly angry.

Robin, on the other hand was looking murderous, and terrified. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! When this gets back to Green Arrow he'll have my head on a platter. Or worse, he'll send me back to Gotham like a scolded child. I was supposed to make sure Speedy didn't get into anymore 'situations', that was the main reason I put him **on **that team, because it was supposed to keep him out of trouble like this."

Cyborg was babbling incoherently, Mas and Menos running in circles, Beast Boy making muffled protests, and Starfire was questioning Robin as to what was so bad.

Raven had had enough. "QUIET!"

Silence reigned. Mas and Menos ran back, not wanting to see angry Raven. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "If, as Mas and Menos said, Speedy and Aqualad have entered into a _relationship_, then there is nothing we can do, and nothing we have any right to do, to stop it." Robin opened his mouth to exclaim his terror, but she didn't let him. "If they are so inclined as to seek each others company in that way, they deserve respect. And don't give me that 'no team relationships' bull, because there is no reason for it. While we are on that subject." She stood, grabbing the boy wonder by the collar, and shoved him towards Starfire.

"What are you doing, hey stop it, put me down! What is this about?"

Cyborg grinned, this had been coming for a long time now. Raven sure knew how to make the best out of a, confusing, situation. But Robin was still clueless as to what was happening, blissfully ignorant.

"She wants you to just tell Star you love her already!"

Starfire gasped, what was happening here? "Robin," She asked, eyes hopeful but also slightly frightened. "Is this true? If you do care for me as such, why have you not told me so before?"

Raven had let go of the screaming Beast Boy, who actually knew why. "Star, you guys are both so, for crying out loud, he was afraid that if he told you, you might not return the feeling. Not to mention, he's about as afraid of his emotions as Raven is." Raven backhanded the changeling, but gave a nod to confirm what he had said as more or less the truth.

"Star, he loves you, but he's too much of a pussy to tell you." Cy joked, giving her a push. "You have to make the first move."

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm NOT EVEN HERE?" Robin shouted, flailing against the wall Raven had pinned him to with her powers. "I am perfectly capable of telling Starfire that she's the most important thing in my life, and I would appreciate it if you let me do it in my own damned time!" A beat, heads turning, "Oh crap..." Raven dropped her leader with shock, raising a hand to cover her smile. Beast Boy pumped his arm in the air, shouting at Cyborg that it was time to 'pay up.' Star simply blinked, confused.

"What has this to do with friends Speedy and Aqualad holding hands, that is how we came to this conversation, yes?"

Robin blushed crimson and righted himself, moving over to take the alien's hand in his own. Pulling her down, he explained that what was hinted at was that the two boys had entered a romantic relationship. Starfire nodded, unsurprised, what was all the fuss about? "On my planet, such relationships are quite common between warriors who fight together. It is not as though all persons must breed, and whom they take as life partner is not limited by who they could take as childbearing partners."

The team sat stunned, she understood it completely, and wasn't phased in the least. Beast Boy now felt ashamed of the jokes he had been prepared to start, and the fact he wasn't nearly as accepting as Starfire. Raven gave a short nod, and looked to Robin, who was still wondering if he was going to be castrated by various League members when this got out. "Green Arrow isn't going to take this easily, and I _have_ to tell him, it's my obligation..."

"Aren't we jumping the gun here?" Cyborg interrupted. "We don't even know if they really are... dating" God, that felt so weird when he knew he was talking about those two.

Robin nodded, gulped and tapped in the code to call Titans East.

Meanwhile in Steel City.

"We are so screwed!" Aqualad moaned into a pillow, sprawled, fully clothed mind you, on the archer's bed.

"We are not, we just have to find a way to spin this that he can't find anything wrong with it." Speedy was pacing back and forth, hands behind his back. "Well, what are his so called reasons going to be..."

"We're teammates" Aqualad started, not seeing the real problem with that.

"We're guys..." Speedy sighed, still trying to get used to this idea. This was so weird, it was like they had been caught stealing cookies or something. No, more like buying peanut butter cookies, in a house where no-one else liked them.

"If that's his problem I suggest he come into this century." Speedy nodded his agreement.

"Why don't we just tell him we're on our own team, and we don't take orders from him! Bee is alright with it, so if he isn't thats too bad."

"Roy."

"I mean, what right does he have to say who we can and can't date!"

"Roy."

"Its just his god complex, he wants to control everything"

"**Roy**" Aqualad had caught him by the hand and pulled him down beside him on the bed. Relaxing, the redhead sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"I just don't want this to become, ah God this sucks. I feel so pathetic..."

Aqualad was now in no mood for sulking, and wrapped his arms around Speedy, pulling them into a tight embrace. "You're not pathetic." He murmured into the archers ear "You're an idiot and have an ego the size of Montana, but you are not pathetic."

Speedy smiled and took the Atlantean's face in his hands, that was exactly what he had needed to hear. But he knew that bird boy could call at any minute, so there really wasn't time for a long, sentimental, moment. He leaned in for a kiss, stroking a hand through that dark hair, this time, he wasn't alone in the actions. The redhead fought back a moan as the other boy caught his lip between his teeth, the slight jolt of pain only serving to enhance the situation. Pulling apart not ten seconds later, the shameful blushes a matched set, they nodded in unspoken agreement, slowly, it wouldn't do to rush into this only to find it no more than hormones. "Lets go face mister grumpy then. He should be calling soon."

* * *

Well now, its official, I'm working on two multichaptered fics at once. I thought I'd never do that, since it makes updates between the two have to alternate, so each individual fic will update much slower. I will try to get a chapter out every week, two weeks at latest, but which fic it will be will depend on which one has ideas flowing. 


	3. Something like that, right?

Did I just update Shreya to Jinx yesterday? Whoa. I wrote this one day after an update? I must be getting desperate for something to do during my spare time in class. I'm using this thing as my fluff outlet. Somehow I doubt you'll see any fluff in my other chaptered fics, because I think romance driven fics are a cheap idea, offering no challenge. Done rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

Titans East Tower was never a quiet place. So the heated discussion going on at the moment Robin called should have come as no surprise. Bumblebee was about ready to shout, hands on her hips, Speedy lounging in a chair, arms crossed. "We are not building you an indoor archery range and that is THAT!"

Speedy stubbornly set his jaw. "Then how am I supposed to practice? If it's nice enough to use an outdoor one, it's nice enough for villains to be attacking."

"And we all know it's much more fun to be out there getting shot at." Aqualad quipped, looking up from the case notes he had been reading. Speedy shot him a look that plainly read 'idiot', but he shrugged it off, noticing the incoming call. "Hey, Robin, haven't talked to you for a few weeks now." He nodded at the screen, relaxing in his seat as Bumblebee moved to stand in front of the monitor.

"_Erm, yes. You see, today I received some information regarding a certain rumor involving your team. I felt that we needed to discuss it, and, uh, whether or not it's true, it still begs questions regarding certain-"_ Robin was stumbling over his words, a faint blush visible if you were watching. Luckily for him, Raven stepped in, as always blunt.

"_Very simply, Mas and Menos are of the opinion that there is a romantic relationship between Speedy and Aqualad. Robin is hyperventilating because of what your mentors might do to him; particularly Green Arrow. What we need to know is if there is any truth to their assumption." _Raven was calm and without any sign of her opinion, but the scene behind her spelled out hilarity, if the Titans East could laugh safely they would be. Beast Boy was awkwardly peeking into the monitor as if it might reach out and bite him. Cyborg was fighting hard to not look stunned, staring at Bumblebee as if asking her to tell him it was a joke. Starfire was smiling broadly, and if you listened you could hear her exclamations of 'Perhaps if they become a couple, Robin and I might attend a double date!' This left Robin torn between putting his head in his hands and sobbing, or just pulling the alien beside him closer.

Bumblebee sighed, though anyone could see she was fighting off a giggle. Looking at her teammates questioningly, she asked aloud. "Well guys? What's the deal here?" Bumblebee bit her lip when she realized that she might have to be the one talking to mentors, which would not be fun. She had never really met the boy's guardians, except in relation to missions.

Speedy glanced at Aqualad, who was sitting on the couch as if they were discussing what to have for lunch. Was he not in the least bit nervous about this? Well, he wasn't going to look guilty; Dick would just jump at that. "Yeah, there's something going on." He said nonchalantly, toying with his hair. "We thought we'd wait until we actually knew what it was before we came running to announce it. Apparently though, the speed demons won't allow us to."

If it was possible, Robin paled further. _"You know what's going to happen when the media gets a hold of this, right? And if the villains know, they'll use you two against each other. You may end up with a hostage situation!"_ Robin was speaking so quickly it was hard to understand exactly what he was saying. Starfire put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and then turned to speak herself.

"_Robin is simply afraid that your relationship as a team might be affected negatively by a romantic situation between the boys. I understand his concern, but you should not be discouraged. I wish you both much happiness, and hope that his fears are groundless. I also am of the opinion that such a couple is most adorable." _Starfire sure knew how to say what she felt without hurting anyone's feelings. In fact, it caused the couple in question to blush furiously from across the room.

Beast Boy, having regained his composure, for the most part, gave a meek wave. _"Uhm, so, uh, you, uh, you like guys then?" _He asked sheepishly, much to the surprise of Titans East, who had been expecting taunts or jokes. Mas and Menos just shook their heads sadly and returned to the video game they were playing. Speedy stood and made his way over to sit beside Aqualad.

"It would appear so." The Atlantean replied with a smile at the same time Speedy said "Nope, just this one." And snaked an arm around his waist, pulling the two closer together. This produced a pair of aw's from Bee and Starfire, and an appreciative smile from Raven. Cyborg forced out a strangled 'Congratulations', though it was obvious this was more than a little strange for him to be seeing.

Bee, of course, had to put in her piece before Robin could start panicking again. "I'm shocked; I really thought the first Titans couple would be Robin and Starfire. But neither of you seem to want to make the first move!"

Beast Boy grinned, now things were back in safe water. Cyborg laughed, _"I don't know about that, I think Star definitely made the first move. Right off the bat, first thing she does after she meets him, is suck face." _Starfire's blush now matched that of Robin's, making them seem like a pair of apples on bodies. That wasn't the exact truth, but it got the point across enough, and sent Beast Boy into a fit of giggles. _"Didn't even ask his name, just planted it on him. And not just a little peck or anything, she was enjoying it fully, shoulda seen Boy Wonder here's face." _Cyborg gave an elbow to the side of his leader, who seemed to be trying to order him to stop talking about it.

Speedy got an idea then; a horrible, evil, Roy Harper idea. "Hmm, I bet I can picture it." He said slowly, a slight smile creeping onto his face. Then, without warning, he had grabbed Garth and replicated Starfire's actions almost perfectly, tongue stroking inside the others mouth. Garth had quite the shocked expression on his face, as Roy pulled back with a little sigh. Grinning back at the monitor, and the equally shocked faces of the other Titans, he asked calmly. "Something like that, right?" Of course, Garth wasn't exactly as flustered and shocked as Robin had been, and proceeded to give Roy a sound punch on the shoulder. "Ow, geez gill-head, I wasn't **that** bad was I?"

"_While I'm sure you would enjoy this type of conversation lasting for several hours, I have tea brewing. How about we arrange a face to face meeting, to talk about this and the other Titan issues that have come up in the past three weeks? This means of course, that the honoraries would be informed of this, but I doubt they'd not be informed sooner or later"_ Raven walked away, assured everyone was going to go along with her idea. Robin did an imitation of a codfish for a moment before regaining his composure.

"_Raven's right. How about we meet up in Jump City tower for a day, maybe this Saturday?" _Bumblebee exchanged glances with the team, who nodded, before giving the ok.

"Wait, which honoraries are we talking about?"

"_Wally, Toni, Isaiah, Joey, and Mal, just the ones who actually call themselves Titans these days." _Robin replied quickly, it wasn't that many people really, but it felt weird to know that there were that many who would consider themselves Titans. _"I'd invite Donna, but she has League issues. With Wally picking Titans over League for now, Diana is one of the only League members personally training a sidekick. She doesn't get much of a break anymore."_ Karen gave a nod and ended the transmission.

"You got out very easily there, you know. If Raven hadn't taken charge, or if Star hadn't been so supportive, you'd be hauled up to the Watchtower to explain it yourself. Your luck is so unfair." Bee took over the couch, literally kicking the boys off so she could relax.

Garth nodded and removed the hand from his waist. "I might as well give Robbie a hand, I'm gonna see if I can find Arthur and tell him. If I don't get back by nine, don't expect me back before morning. I'll probably endure a lot of questioning, and if I don't convince him quickly I'll be talking for hours." Without waiting for the ok from Karen, he took to the water and was out of sight.

"You gonna call Ollie then?" She asked Roy, carefully watching her tone; she didn't want him blowing up on her. She needn't have tried; he was stoic in his response.

"He can figure it out when the papers do, or when the other League members do." With that the archer shuffled off to his room, what for, she had no idea. Karen sighed, mentally thanking every god she didn't have a mentor to worry about, and looking forward to talking with the new Titans again.

* * *

Ok, names for you who don't know them:

Wally is Kid Flash

Toni is Argent

Isaiah is Hotspot

Joey is Jerico

Mal is Herald

Donna and Diana Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman respectivly.

Reviews make me write this fast for my updates. I think my writing migh be improving, but this chapter isn't my best work.

Thats what you get when an asexual heteromantic tries to write romance.


	4. Well I'm not cleaning it up

Coughcoughcough remind me not to put off my serious stories in favor of romance. Ah well, it is hallmark's favorite day, so I wrote this instead of Shreya.

All characters copyright their respective owners. Plot elements created by author unless otherwise specified.

* * *

"Titans are arriving as we speak! I want no mistakes, nobody offended. That means you Beast Boy." Robin was pacing. He had never had this many Titans in one place for an extended period of time, and with the different situations going on chaos was inevitable.

"Robbie, sit down, I'm getting dizzy just watching you!" Cyborg returned to the gadget he had been working on. Beast Boy gave him a glare, he wasn't about to offend anyone.

First into the room was no surprise, really. Kid Flash was slightly jumpy, when he raced in the first thing out of his mouth was. "Am I late?" This brought confused stares from the entire team assembled. As if he could ever be late. "Right, sorry" he chuckled weakly "I, uh, had coffee today."

"Wait, wait, wait, did I hear that right?" Speedy's voice carried into the room as the Titans East arrived. "The most hyperactive, ADD guy I know is on caffeine? What brought this on?" Kid Flash turned, probably ready with a defense, some long winded explanation to be delivered at top speed, but froze in place at the sight of Speedy, arm draped around Aqualad. The stammering look on his face was enough to send the elder Titans East members into near hysterics.

Robin even bit his lip. "Yeah, about them, that's the first order of business when everyone gets here."

"What do you mean when? Everyone **is** here Robin" Raven commented, pointing to the rift that The Herald, Argent, Hotspot and Jericho had just stepped out of.

"Er, Right." Robin looked a bit uncomfortable, unsure of how to begin. Lucky for him, Starfire was ready, ushering the newcomers to a large table set with all sorts of snack foods.

"Let us enjoy a meal before we begin to speak of the new relationship and other important matters." Star took her own advice and sat down, pulling Robin into the seat beside her. Speedy took the seat on his other side, followed by Aqualad, Mas and Menos.

Jericho hesitated for a moment before taking the seat beside Raven, who raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. Bee, Herald, Cyborg and Beast Boy settled into their chairs, Argent and Hotspot taking the ends. Kid Flash couldn't sit down, pacing back and forth, grabbing food as he reached it.

That only lasted a minute before Robin grabbed him as he passed. "Wally, why are you drinking coffee?" He demanded, using what was known as 'the voice'. The lightning fast teen squirmed under his gaze. He looked extremely guilty and uncomfortable.

"What happened to that girl you were with, Jinx, was it?" Argent asked, receiving a grateful smile from the accused boy.

"Yeah, I've been up a lot lately" Wally began, only to receive 'oohs' from Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy, even a chuckle from Raven. "Not like that! I've been up late working on Jinx's case. She has jail time pending, and I really don't think she deserves that. She is not going to jail! All she did, she did because she really believed she had no other choice. She's a better person than that!"

"You've got it bad for her, West." Robin commented dryly, as Wally forced himself to sit down.

"You should talk, boy blunder." Bumblebee chuckled, jerking her head to indicate Starfire. "We've been expecting you to propose to her, for all those longing looks. But you never even asked her out! How about we do it for you?" Beast Boy and Cyborg burst into laughter, not even trying to hide it.

"You are mistaken." Starfire commented quietly, earning shocked gasps all around. "We have talked about dating. It was shortly before Beast Boy received his message from the Doom Patrol, and I insisted that it would be best for us to wait for things to reach a calmer time."

Robin rubbed his neck, looking at his feet. "That, uh, whole Trigon incident kinda scared me into it, near death experience and everything."

"No WAY!" Beast Boy shouted, grinning and jumping to his feet to give Robin a pat on the back. "This is awesome! Twenty bucks Cy, twenty bucks!" The changeling was doing a victory dance, apparently there was a bet.

"You guys had a bet on those two and I wasn't notified?" Raven asked, arching a brow.

"You would cheat, Raven. You can read their emotions, and if you had cash on it, you would use the near-sister card to force them together." Cyborg pointed out, although Raven gave a slight growl at the word 'cheat', she nodded, murmuring that alls fair in love and wagers.

"So, what else happened that I missed while the law books attacked me?" Wally piped in, avoiding making a comment on the blushing Robin. This was quite a smart thing to do, because Grayson was not in the best state of mind to take it.

"Well, Roy and Garth decided to bat for the other team, wink-wink" Beast Boy giggled. Raven looked at Jericho to have that translated. A few hand signs later and the green teen found his underpants over his head via a Raven powered wedgie.

"However crudely Garfield put it, it's dead true. Give us a show, boys!" Bumblebee added wickedly. She has been kindly teasing the two of them all day. Roy shot her a look that plainly said 'cut it out,' while Garth shook his head sadly. Beast Boy untangled himself from his undergarments and made a comment about how only the Doom Patrol could use his real name.

"Wait, wait, wait, did I hear that right?" Wally was staring wide eyed. "You-" he indicated to Roy. "And you-" to Garth. "Are dating?" at their nods, a look of anger came over his face. "DAMNIT!" a few heads whipped around. "I owe Jinx fifty bucks now. How the HELL did she see that? I mean, jesus, its not exactly something I would have thought of. And, let me guess, you both skirted around the admission until someone else told you to just get it over with, right?"

"That would have been Karen." Garth said, fighting back his grin.

"HOW DOES SHE BLOODY DO THAT!" Wally shouted, privately cursing the idiotic urge that caused him to bet an additional fifty that they would get together in that manner.

A throat was cleared, and Argent spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not on first name basis with everyone here."

"How rude of us! Let us dispense with the formalities and use our common names." Starfire added, which made Robin squirm slightly. He still had issues with the secret identity thing. "Koriand'r is my full name, but please just call me Kori."

"This is Roy, and I'm Garth." The atlantean stated, giving a pointed look to the boy wonder. Speak, damn you.

"Victor Stone and I'm sure you know about Garfield here." Cyborg put in, also glancing nervously at his leader.

"Wally West. Oh, are those nachos?" Attention flitting from one topic to another, the speedster was eating anything he could get his hands on.

"Karen Beecher. You already know Isaiah and Mal, right Toni?" Argent nodded.

"Mister grumpy there won't speak his name for fear of Batman swarming down on him. It's Richard, Dick if you want to push his buttons." Raven commented dryly. "I don't have any other name, just Raven Roth."

Jericho squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before signing _"Joseph Wilson. Joey please. Every time someone calls me Joseph it makes me think of my father…" _He shuddered there, and Raven frowned. Wilson….why was that familiar?

"If you don't mind my asking, your father is who now?" Raven was the only one who could pry about father issues; if anyone else had tried she would have hung them from the tower roof by their tongue.

Joey paled visibly, glancing at Robin about five times before giving a silent sigh. _"I am not the same as my father, understand, and I must apologize for his actions. Richard, please restrain yourself, I have no contact with him anymore. When my throat was slit, he saved me and vowed to have nothing more to do with me, that I would be safer that way."_ He was avoiding the issue, not giving a name. Not looking at any faces, he seemed to want to leave it there for now.

"He sounds most kind though, why are you apologizing for him?" Kori wondered when Raven voiced the words. "If indeed he saved your life, what then could he have done to warrant such a fear of Richard's reaction?" It wasn't as if his father would be coming to cause trouble for them, right?

Raven noticed the signs being made, and took it upon herself to use telepathic communication. '_I can tell you if they will be upset, and if so, I won't tell anyone you don't want to know.' _

Joey nodded, mentally transmitting the name. Raven gasped and fell out of her seat. "Dear Azar, Joey, I'm sorry but they do need to know that." She whispered so only he could hear. It was then that Richard began to twitch. Eyes widening beneath the mask, he suddenly darted from the room.

"Uh, what was that?" Toni asked, voicing the question all the honoraries were thinking.

Vic and Gar looked at each other, and began cracking up. "His Slade sense is tingling." They managed between gasps for air. It had been a private joke that could stay private no longer. "When ever something seriously odd happens, his mind jumps to Slade, and he runs off to check for reports."

"He gets it from Bruce, this obsession thing." Roy added, less amused. "So does his Slade sense ever work?"

"It did this time." Raven said flatly. "We finally have a last name to old one eyed and creepy. I would never have thought it, looking at you, Joey."

Karen felt the tension level in the room rising. "Kori, how about you go find Dick and let him know, he won't give up unless someone distracts him." She knew that Kori would be the perfect distraction, and maybe he would return in a better mood.

The Tamaranean nodded, and floated out of the room. The room was oddly silent, especially considering how many Titans were there. "…wow" Garfield whispered, no other words coming.

"Ok, just to get things straight, Roy and Garth are dating." Wally was having a great deal of trouble coming to accept that fact. "And thus I owe Jinx a hundred dollars. This has to be a scheme; she put you up to this, right? Just because of that singing valentine joke I made."

Roy grinned; he would have to find out about said valentine joke later. But for now, well. As if the two chairs weren't already close enough, the archer was bold enough to tug the smaller boy onto his lap, to only mild protests. "Not a joke toes. You have one sharp girlfriend. How long ago was this bet placed anyways?"

"Right before the Brotherhood fight…" Wally reluctantly admitted.

"Don't call her his girlfriend though." Raven smirked. "He's her pet."

"Hey, now! That isn't true!" Laughter filled the room, and it wasn't long before Wally threw a sandwich at a cackling Garfield. When Dick and Kori returned to the kitchen, a massive food fight has begun, Raven and Joey sitting under a dome of dark energy, to keep themselves clean. Roy was using carrot sticks like arrows, fending against the grapes Vic had loaded into his cannon. A glob of potato salad hit Dick in the face. The mayonnaise soaked hero turned with an angry glare and seized a soda can, shaking it to prepare to join the battle.

"Joey, remind me next time to just endure the boys making out." Raven groaned, half serious.

"_Aww, but they're having so much fun!" _The mute boy signed, giving a silent chuckle as he saw Karen get knocked out of the air by a glob of tofu shot out the trunk of a green elephant.

"Well I'm not cleaning it up."

* * *

review, refer, suggest, flame, just hit the button and let me know who reads this! 


	5. SAVE ME!

I wuv you readers. This chapter is more about the images you get from it than the actual writing.

Well now, there you go, I hold my chapters ransom other spaqua writers surface. Me, Shadow and Ferret alone can't fill the need.

* * *

"SAVE MEEEE!" Bumblebee needed to remember that the living room was not a safe place to read her magazines. Aqualad had just barreled into the room, seizing her from the couch and hiding behind her. Sweat-dropping, she wondered what it was he had to be saved from. "Hormonal archer at ten o'clock." He whispered as Speedy charged in, turning her body to act as a shield.

"Come here you piece of sushi! I'll be damned if you get away with that!"

Bee raised an eyebrow, trying to move herself out of the line of fire, with no success. "Remind me never to make crude jokes about that bow again…" Aqualad informed her, sneaking so there was a chair between him and Speedy.

"What did you do now?" She asked, already feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. Nothing would change the nature of those two, both were competitive… actually, that could be said about the entire team, if you thought about it. Likely Aqualad had been watching a practice session and was being critical, stoking the archer's temper until he burst.

Aqualad shrugged, but kept his position. "I just noted his aim was off today for the low altitude targets and made a suggestion on how to improve it." The grin on his face suggested more, but then, Aqualad's sense of humor had improved dramatically since he had gotten together with Speedy.

"You won't believe what he did! He taunts me, says maybe if he climbed out of the water and gave me a more 'appealing' target I'd be sure to hit dead on. Then he goes on to wonder if it was just 'performance anxiety' and that it's nothing to be ashamed of and…ARGH! Quit laughing you insectoid freak! It is NOT funny!" The red faced boy was exasperated and looking ready to strangle his leader, who was making no effort to hide her laughter. Clutching at her stomach, she tried to apologize, but lost it before a word could come out. "Oh come on, you can't say that it wasn't great. Why didn't you just shoot back a response? Or might that miss its target as well?" The murderous look she was given was enough to sober her up slightly. "Fine, fine. Water-boy, that was a bit below the belt." Groans from both boys at the wordplay, but Bee just went on "How did your talk with Arthur go anyways, you never really told us anything about it."

"Yeah, you just kinda pretended like it didn't matter." Speedy agreed, calming down enough to lean over the couch.

"Well, to tell the truth I never really came out and said it." Speedy slapped his forehead and Bumblebee pinched the bridge of her nose, this could not be good. "See, I told him that I was in a relationship, but never mentioned any specifics, just said I was responsible enough to handle it…and then he suggested a race, I'm not sure he even really processed what I said." Aqualad admitted sheepishly, his team; in fact all the titans, knew he had a bit of a weakness when it came to competition. "Well, I hadn't gone to see Arthur face to face in a while, and he had lots of things to tell me. Plus, he seemed so proud of my work with the team, and there was just so much to talk about I…kinda forgot to mention the reason I was there was to prevent possible scandal…" In the course of his telling, Garth had obviously decided that the real risk was Karen, and had moved to join Roy on the far side of the couch.

"And Roy refuses to talk to Ollie. Great, I may just have to call them myself." The dark skinned leader grumbled. "And don't think I won't, and you guys will be on your own to talk with them."

"Fine, just let me get my pants off…" Roy smirked, flipping Garth over the back of the sofa and pinning him down.

Karen had just pulled out her stingers when a chime indicating someone was at the door cut her off. Moving to the console, she turned on the video phone to the door. Outside stood Wally, smiling guiltily, and a self-satisfied Jinx, who had his ear in one hand, the other on her hip. "Idiot here refuses to pay up," She said through the mic. "He says I somehow staged the attack of lust." Karen bit her lip, remembering how Wally had reacted on Saturday. Indignant, shocked he had lost the bet. She stepped back a bit so the monitor could catch sight of the two on the couch as she buzzed them in.

A moment later, a very short moment at that, Jinx was dragging Wally into the room, where the boys had frozen in a very suggestive position, Roy's hand still clutching the top of Aqualad's uniform. "Hey, don't stop on account of me," Jinx grinned, "Just nothing X rated in front of the innocent here" Giving Wally a slap on the bottom as she said that. "You have him trained, don't you Murphy?" Karen chuckled as Wally put a hand on Jinx's hips, moving up to her waist when she blinked at him. "Except when it comes to giving me money, yeah I do." If anyone had been expecting a cat fight between the two ex-HIVE students, they would be sadly disappointed. It wasn't that odd really, Titans East had never fought her team personally, and they hadn't been close in school. Rivals, yes, and they shared mutual respect, but Karen's betrayal was not in the least bit emotional or personal.

Roy seemed to have realized Jinx was still watching them, and flushed, moving to release Garth, when the Atlantean knocked his knees out from under him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Roy was shocked for a moment, neither of them had ever been quite _this_ forward before, but soon melted into the kiss and let instinct take over. Almost five minutes passed before applause caused them to pull apart.

Jinx was clapping her hands enthusiastically, while Wally reached for his wallet. "Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek, and then turned back to the thoroughly embarrassed couple. "That was so damned hot, you know that?" She asked, before taking the money from Wally's hand and tucked it into her bra. "Let me know if you hear anything about class reunions, Beecher." Looking expectantly at Wally, she tapped a foot before he picked her up and sped off.

"…"

"Uh…."

"What the hell was that about?" Roy finally asked. "I mean, it's a great compliment, but a bit odd…"

Karen shrugged. "Some girls find it incredibly arousing, others just find it cute."

"Which category do you fall under then…?" Roy waggled his eyebrows.

"If I remember correctly, I was about to make a call to-" Karen didn't have to go on, Garth had tugged the redhead out of the room, not preventing him from flipping the bird as he passed.


	6. Garthsexual

Sorry Sorry Sorry for the UBER long wait for this guys. I just had a major case of writers block, followed by inspiration for my AU, then my muse ran out to go play on a roleplay site and then I worked on Shreya, but now, after the looong wait, here it is, the next chapter of my loverly slash. So you can stop bugging me about it already! You know who you are coughferretcoughcough

Updates are going to be farther between likely, and clumped together. As in, I'll update all three of the chaptered fics within a week of each other, spring break coming up, so don't expect updates posted, I'll spend the whole time scribbling them out in my notebook.

Without further ado, ON TO THE FIC.

* * *

Who would have guessed that a shouting match would be going on in the Titans East Tower. What? Everyone? True. It started, as most of these do, with Ollie making a simple comment, and the resulting explosion.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Roy, calm down." Dinah said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm **not**."

"Well, Roy, it's obvious you're not straight." Ollie quietly sated, trying to reason with him.

"I know that."

"All right then, what are you." Dinah tried, hoping to calm the boy down without seeming to insult him.

'I don't know, OK?" Roy snapped, pulling away from her.

"You don't know! Are you trying to tell me you don't know who you are attracted to?" Ollie seemed to find this hard to believe. Roy flushed to the roots of his hair.

"No, it's Garth. And nothing you say is going to change that. This isn't just a clever game to get you to leave the Tower early. We're both serious enough about this that we felt those closest to us should be informed" Informed. The unspoken challenge, they weren't asking for permission. Roy remained seated, hands clenched on the round table, trying to keep calm, and thanking whatever good sense brought Dinah here to keep things under control.

"Roy, we were simply noting you preferred gender, no one was trying to make any judgment on you, nor were we thinking of trying to change you." Dinah reassured him.

"But it's not GUYS! It's Garth, just GARTH! I'm Garth-sexual if you need a name for it, ok." Slumping his head to the table, Roy seemed to have given up trying to discuss this."

"So, I know that I wasn't exactly clear about it before, but now you understand, I think" Garth said, having a much easier, if more touchy conversation.

"You can't be serious! You have a duty to your people!" Arthur protested, waving a hand toward the bay view.

"Not to marry! Just to produce heirs." Garth calmly replied.

"**_Legitimate_** heirs." Arthur said, with more emphasis than needed.

"'Legitimate' doesn't mean in wedlock, it just means the parentage is assured."

"And you're willing to argue that in front of a council of elders?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes!"

"It's your life, I'm not your father."

"Merciful Poseidon, you're more of a big brother. Think if you tried to be a parent."

Arthur broke into a smile. "We could've ended up like Dick and Bruce."

"Nothing _that_ sadistic, I'm sure." A pause. "So, we're ok with this, right? I'd really rather know you aren't too uncomfortable about this."

"Yeah, just be smart, ok?"

"Arthur, I'm dating Roy. What common sense do I have left?"

"Family time's over! Queers and peers into the living room STAT!" Karen was trying her best to lighten the mood. It wasn't working well. More successful was her method of keeping the twins out of the tower for the day, sending them on patrol.

As they took seats n couches and chairs, Garth looked hesitantly across the room. "Roy?" He asked quietly.

"Don't worry," Roy said. "Whatever they say, we can be making out on live TV in five minutes."

"You couldn't" "I have my ways." Garth pulled up a footstool across from the couch Roy was sharing with Dinah, leaving the two armchairs for Ollie and Arthur, as Karen refused to sit still.

"I think, so long as it stays under wraps, there's no problem, what do you think, Aquaman?" Green Arrow began.

"It makes sense, when the costume is off, it's their life."

Roy started, shocked. "Whoa, whoa, **whoa**! Karen, you said after they were properly informed we could stop the act. I thought this meeting was the only thing keeping me from grabbing his ass in public!" Karen sighed, mentally preparing herself to calm down Roy or pick up the pieces of the living room. "Hell, if I knew you'd just say 'carry on, we'll pretend we don't know, I wouldn't have had you told! We already tried things that way, I'd like to actually have a relationship without having to hide."

Garth flinched and cleared his throat. "Regardless of what we do, someone will eventually slip up, and then the story will escalate into an enormous scandal that will take a lot of effort to even begin to control. If we reveal it, and control how the information hits the media, nearly all serious problems can be avoided. It's just a matter of HOW you want the public to find out."

Roy groaned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the arm of the couch. "How come when _you _say it it comes out so reasonable, but I just end up sounding like a cocky ass?" He asked, scowling slightly.

"Oh, **real** subtle Roy." Karen chuckled. "Honestly, I think the sexual tension here is worse than with Robin and Starfire."

Dinah smiled at that. "So, strictly speaking, how serious are things between these two, Bumblebee?"

"Call me Karen, please. And do you mean emotionally, or sexually?"

"**BOTH**" Aquaman and Green Arrow answered in unison.

"Ok, emotionally." Karen chuckled. "Beyond serious. They are so darned protective I don't have to worry at all about them during a fight; they're too busy looking out for one another. Especially this one," jerking her thumb toward Roy, "If Aqualad takes even a minor hit, whoever did it finds themselves in the middle of a rain of arrows, no chance to blink before they're covered." She said, with pride. The adults let out a collectively held breath.

"Now, sexually," Karen choked back a laugh, "I'm willing to bet they've never even seen each other shirtless. I mean, sure Roy cops a feel whenever he thinks I'm not looking, and yes, Garth's not exactly shy about casual kisses, but whatever Robbie was hyperventilating about hasn't happened."

"Only 'cause we haven't got around to soundproofing gill-head's room yet." Roy muttered, earning shocked gasps from the adults.

"Roy," Garth groaned. "I thought we weren't gonna scare them."

"Oh that's nothing." Roy said, the maniacal, 'Roy has an idea' glint in his eye as he bolted across the room, embracing Garth from behind.

"Roy-" He started warningly as the archer planted kisses along his neck

"Roy." A bit sterner this time, on causing him to hold tighter.

"Ro-oy…." The Atlantean's protest turned to a barely stifled moan as Roy's mouth took hold of his earlobe, one hand resting on his collarbone.

"You know anyone who does good Public Relations?" Karen asked the more than slightly stunned guardians. "Because if we don't arrange for it, you'll wake up tomorrow to see 'Speedy announces intimate relationship with teammate Aqualad, live footage and interview at eleven.'" She said in a defeated tone.

"And, then the tabloids will be all over them asking sexual questions. Who helped with our PR, Ollie?"

"Dinah, you aren't saying you're giving this the green light? What about the League, when the press gets hold of this…"

"Oliver, I don't know about you," Arthur interrupts, "but seeing Garth desperately trying not to become aroused and failing is not an experience I'm eager to repeat. If they can handle the press, I say let them eat cake."

"Seeing as I'm outvoted, and Roy seems happy…" Ollie glanced over to where Roy was running his hands over Garth's abs, kissing without ANY regard to who was watching, things heating up quite quickly.

Karen clapped her hands once, loudly. "**Hey! **Boys! No porn in the living room."

"She seems to have them under control." Dinah whispered, earning nods from Ollie and Arthur.

Garth pulled away breathlessly. "You hear the lady. Your room's closer."

"And if she doesn't see it or hear it, she wont bug us." Roy agreed.

"I'm letting you soundproof fish-kid's room, aren't I?"

"Only so when you do yours nobody will ask questions." Roy retorted, sticking out his tongue. Garth ran a hand through his hair, murmuring 'Roy' to draw his attention back

"Mmhmm." Roy led Garth out of the room and down the hall. A moment later, a door was heard closing, followed by the words, "Now where were we…?"

* * *

Thanks to my Beta, also known as my sister, also known as Kaliotrimma (who stole her name from a character of mine and still has no stories and reads the most disturbing _Naruto_ pairings...shudder...)

Who even beta's my authors note, READING OVER MY SHOULDER.

And to all my readers, who should either get an account or leave an email, because I really want to respond to them personally, which isn't allowed anymore in chapters.

Thanks a ton guys. Review review review

-Mei


End file.
